too naive to be trusted
by sehununyu
Summary: Kadang perkataan soal cinta di masa muda akan menjadi terdengar bodoh jika sudah dijalani terlalu lama. fanmyeon/kaihun.


_**W; **__mpreg, typos, udah lama gak ngetik ff jadinya yah gitu_

* * *

.

_**too naive to be trusted**__;_

.

* * *

Seharusnya Sehun sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi, suatu saat nanti, cepat atau lambat, tetapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan. Ini pun hanya malam seperti malam-malam biasanya, di mana ia sudah tertidur walaupun harus mendengar suara bising dari luar kamarnya. Hanya saja entah mengapa segala lontaran kasar yang dikeluarkan kedua orang tuanya kali ini sudah cukup keterlaluan, membuat dirinya terjaga walaupun kelopak matanya sudah cukup berat—hingga akhirnya kelopak matanya terbuka lebar saat salah satu orang tuanya mengucapkan—

"Kita memang seharusnya bercerai."

.

.

Sehun hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena tak sengaja terkena lemparan bola basket saat ia latihan bersama teman-teman klub basketnya. Ia tidak bisa tidak ikut tertawa juga saat teman-temannya menertawainya. _Yah untuk menyumbunyikan kalau sebenarnya ia sedang banyak pikiran_, begitulah pikirnya. Akan tetapi, ternyata hal itu tidak dapat membuat Jongin—teman seklub dan sekelasnya itu—tertipu.

"Ada masalah, eh?" Jongin langsung bertanya sambil menepuk pundak Sehun, dan Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Begitukah?" Jongin pun yang tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur pun hanya berusaha basa-basi, walaupun sebenarnya ia agak penasaran dengan temannya itu, maksudnya Sehun memang selalu diam, tetapi sekarang lebih diam lagi, dan dari tadi tatapannya pun selalu kosong.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu main lagi, jangan banyak bengong," Jongin pun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana sambil tertawa kecil, Sehun hanya tersenyum seadanya, "Ya, maaf."

Jongin berani bertaruh memang ada yang salah dari Sehun.

.

.

Perceraian bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi di jaman yang memang lebih individualis, terutama pada hubungan suami istri, seperti hubungan Yifan dan Joonmyeon—orang tua Sehun—sekarang ini.

Sehun tahu, sejak ia mulai menginjak ke jenjang SMP, ia mulai mengerti dengan adanya kerenggangan pada hubungan orang tuanya. Ada kalanya ia berpikir, mungkin orang tuanya akan bercerai? Hanya saja Joonmyeon selalu menyangkal jika Sehun sudah mulai membahas soal perceraian.

"Tidak mungkin kita bercerai—karena kamu—"

Setelahnya Joonmyeon pun tak pernah melanjutkan perkataannya, ia langsung membuang mukanya dan pergi dari hadapan anaknya.

_Karena masih ada aku sebagai tanggung jawab._ Pikir Sehun. _Mungkin kalau tidak ada aku, mereka sudah bercerai sejak lama._

_Atau karena kehadiranku membuat mereka ingin bercerai?_

Saat ini pun Sehun hanya duduk di depan televisi, bukan menontonnya ia malah sibuk bermain handphonenya, walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya menggeser-geser layar screen menu karena bosan. Ia mendesah setelahnya, melirik Joonmyeon dari arah dapur—mereka tinggal di apartemen jadi jarak ruang keluarga dengan dapur tidak terlalu jauh—yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring. Setelah kejadian malam itu, di mana ia mendengar Joonmyeon berkata bahwa ia memang seharusnya bercerai dari dulu dari Yifan—entahlah, mungkin itu hanya keceplosan, karena sampai saat ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda perceraian dari keduanya, walaupun tetap saja suasana di antara keduanya masih sama dinginnya.

Oleh karena merasa ia tidak mempunyai kerjaan juga, Sehun pun berdiri dari sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, berdiri di sebelah Joonmyeon—yang berstatus ibunya itu—dan tersenyum, "Sudah_ Eomma_ istirahat saja, biar aku saja yang cuci piring."

Sehun dapat melihat Joonmyeon terseyum, tersirat sekali kelelahan pada wajah ibunya itu, entah kelelahan karena pekerjaan atau masalah dengan suaminya, atau lebih buruknya keduanya. Ketika Sehun sedang membilas piring-piring itu, tiba-tiba lengan kiri Joonmyeon sudah melingkar di pinggang Sehun, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak anaknya.

"Kau tumbuh tinggi sekali, persis Ayahmu," ucap Joonmyeon, dan Sehun pun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ibunya—_mungkin mereka sudah baikan, kuharap_.

Dari dulu Sehun memang lebih sering dibilang mirip Yifan daripada Joonmyeon, dari wajah hingga postur badannya, walaupun masih ada campuran dari Joonmyeon juga. Sehun pun tanpa sadar sudah tumbuh setinggi ini, padahal rasanya dulu ia masih setinggi Ibunya, sekarang ia sudah hampir setara dengan Ayahnya.

Seselesainnya mencuci piring, Joonmyeon yang dari tadi sudah pergi ke ruang tengah pun disusul Sehun yang mengelap tangannya dengan serbet, bertepatan sekali dengan Yifan yang memasuki ruang keluarga, sehabis pulang kerja dari kantornya. Kebiasaan Yifan yang sehabis pulang kerja langsung membuka dasi dan jasnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat membuat Joonmyen mendengus kecil, beranjak dari kursinya dan mulai memunguti jas Yifan, mengomel tentang kebiasaan buruk suaminya itu. Tidak mengindahkan omelan suaminya, Yifan dengan entengnya melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Sehun tidak suka di mana saat Ibunya itu mulai mengomeli Ayahnya, berisik dan menjengkelkan, seakan mereka selalu saja mendebatkan hal-hal yang bahkan tidak terlalu penting.

"Kau tidak masak makan malam untukku? Kerjaanmu itu seharian pasti hanya tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil nonton teve," ah ya mulai lagi, perdebatan yang hampir Sehun dengar setiap harinya.

"Enak saja, salah sendiri kau baru pulang jam segini dengan ponsel yang tidak bisa dihubungi terus, kupikir kau sudah makan di luar seperti kemarin kemarin, sudah susah-susah kubuatkan makan malam, kau tidak memakannya."

Sehun pun yang malas mendengarkan perkelahian kecil orang tuanya itu pun langsung beranjak ke arah kamarnya, walau hasilnya tidak mempan karena apartemen mereka yang tidak telalu besar sehingga suara kedua orang tuanya masih terdengar. Untungnya kali ini perkelahian mereka hanya sebentar, mungkin karena keduanya pun lelah bertengkar terus, hingga tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sehun terbuka dari luar dan menampakan sosok Ayahnya berdiri di sana.

"Hey," sapa Yifan pada Sehun yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya, "Boleh ikut tidur, jagoan?"

Ya, seharusnya Sehun juga sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, tidur bersama salah satu orang tuanya di umur ke-17.

.

.

Pertandingan antar regional akan berlansung sebentar lagi, tetapi Sehun selalu membuat _coach_ mereka mendengus dengan keadaannya yang sepertinya kurang berstamina, apa lagi dengan seringnya ia melamun dan ceroboh dengan melemparkan bola ke arah tim lawan—untung itu hanya latihan, jika ia melakukan hal seperti itu di pertandingan asli, sang _coach_ tak akan sungkan melempar bola basket tepat ke arah muka Sehun.

Seselainya latihan, Sehun langsung mendapatkan teguran dari coachnya semacam, "Aku tidak memasukanmu ke dalam tim reguler untuk membuat kita kalah", atau, "Kau memiliki tinggi badan yang bagus, manfaatkan itu sebaik-baiknya" dan sebagainya. Sehun ingin sekali mengabaikan segala introspeksi pedas dari _coach_nya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia tahu akhir-akhir ini ia memang sangat payah, padahal ia sudah sangat senang saat akhirnya di tahun kedua SMA-nya ia bisa masuk tim regular dalam klub basket.

Ia mulai main basket karena Ayahnya, yang merupakan mantan pemain basket juga semasa SMA-nya. Sejak kecil Sehun selalu diajak ke taman dekat apartemen mereka untuk diajari berlatih basket oleh Ayahnya setiap akhir pekan. Jika Sehun berhasil memasukan bolanya ke dalam ring, Yifan pasti langsung mengusap rambutnya dan mengatakan, _"Jagoan Ayah dan Ibu memang hebat." _

Ayahnya selalu menjulukinya begitu. _Jagoan_. Sampai saat ini pun panggilan itu tetap panggilan favorit Sehun, hanya saja Yifan hanya akan memanggilnya begitu jika Ayahnya itu sedang membutuhkan sesuatu darinya—seperti menumpang tidur di kamarnya yang ia lakukan tiga hari lalu. Sehun mengingat di masa-masa sebelum kelas 4, Ayahnya hampir setiap hari memanggilnya begitu dan mengajaknya bermain basket bersama-sama, dengan Ibunya yang akan memanggil mereka untuk pulang jika mereka main kesorean. Dan setelah ia menginjak kelas 5, Ayahnya itu mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantornya, membuat Sehun lebih sering berlatih sendiri, selalu begitu, hingga sekarang. Tak ada lagi yang menyebutnya jagoan saat ia berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring atau pun tak ada seorang Ayah yang bangga anaknya masuk ke dalam tim reguler dalam klub basket SMP-nya.

"Appa_, aku masuk ke tim regular di semester ketiga SMP!"  
"Oh ya? Selamat kalau begitu."_

Hanya itu. Ucapan selamat yang dingin, tak ada usapan atau reaksi bahagia.

Sehun pun sekarang juga tak mau repot-repot memberi tahu jika ia masuk tim reguler lagi. Bahkan Yifan maupun Joonmyeon tak pernah melihatnya di pertandingan. Ia mungkin tidak pernah menjadi MVP atau pun ace dalam tim, tapi paling tidak, ia ingin bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya melihat pertandingannya.

Kekanakan memang, tapi hanya itu yang Sehun inginkan.

Setelah selesai mendengarkan _coach_nya berceramah, Sehun pun berusaha untuk pergi ke bench mengambil beberapa gelas air, entah kenapa kepalanya jadi sangat terasa pusing, mungkin ia memang sedang banyak pikiran. Walaupun sudah memijat pelipisnya, entah kenapa suasana di sekitar Sehun terasa berputar, ia bisa saja jatuh jikalau Jongin tidak menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau sakit?" Jongin tiba-tiba memeriksa suhu bada Sehun dengan memegang dahinya, mengecek apakah suhu bada Sehun panas. Sehun hanya menggeleng dan melepaskan pegangan Jongin, "Hanya kelelahan."

Belum sempat Sehun melangkah menjauhi Jongin, temannya itu kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya, "Dengar Sehun, jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang _coach_ katakan padamu. Kau biasanya selalu bermain bagus, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya."

Sehun yang tadi agak merasa moodnya cukup jelek pun mulai terobati dengan perkataan Jongin tadi, dan itu pun tidak dapat membuatnya tidak tersenyum.

"Kau perhatian sekali, terimakasih Jongin."

Dan Jongin sendiri pun tidak bisa membantu wajahnya untuk tidak mulai memerah.

.

.

_Joonmyeon tidak pernah bagus dalam perlajaran olahraga; selalu ada di barisan terakhir pada saat _marathon_ atau pun yang selalu terkena bola pertama di _dogde ball_. Akan tetapi toh ia sendiri tidak mempermasalahkannya, ibunya selalu bilang bahwa olahraga memang terlalu kasar untuk dirinya yang bertubuh kecil. _Lebih baik belajar daripada buang waktu untuk berkeringat_, ucap Ibunya sejak ia SD. Dan Joonmyeon pun selalu menganggap bahwa mungkin memang olahraga bukanlah bidangnya._

_Pada hari itu pun Joonmyeon hanya duduk di bawah pohon bersama teman-teman kerja kelompoknya. Tujuan awal mereka berada di sana adalah untuk membahas proyek untuk kelas sains, tetapi entah kenapa berubah menjadi membahas cewek-cewek genit di sekolah—karena 3 dari 5 anggota kelompoknya itu perempuan—dan satu temannya yang lain malah tertidur dengan wajah yang ditutupi buku. Joonmyeon pun hanya bisa mendengus menahan sabar, ia memang seharusnya sudah terbiasa menjadi orang yang dimanfaatkan setiap kerja kelompok karena ia adalah si ranking 1. Awalnya ia masih berkutat dengan buku tebalnya hingga ia merasa cukup bosan dan mengantuk, dari pada tidur seperti temanya atau pun ikut bergosip dengan cewek-cewek itu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk melihat ke arah lapangan, di mana anak-anak kelas lain bermain basket._

_Joonmyeon tak habis pikir mereka mau saja main basket di keadaan matahari terik seperti ini, lebih enak juga duduk-duduk santai berteduh di bawah pohon seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Awalnya Joonmyeon tidak terlalu tertarik hanya saja satu orang di sana membuat matanya sedikit melek karena gerakannya yang lincah dan tinggi badannya yang luar biasa tinggi. Rambutnya pirang kecoklatan, entah itu dicat atau asli, tetapi sepertinya itu dicat. Ia kelihatan seperti anak yang agak liar dengan tindik dan anting di telinganya, penampilannya bahkan sudah sangat mencolok sekali. _

"_Lihatlah itu Yifan, si pindahan dari Kanada," Joonmyeon pun tak sengaja mendengar cewek-cewek teman-teman sekelompoknya berbisik, "Dia _hot_ ya."_

"_Kalau tidak salah dia bakal ikut seleksi tim reguler basket minggu depan," ujar cewek yang satunya lagi, "padahal yang bisa masuk reguler kebanyakan anak tahun kedua, kalau tahun pertama seperti kita sih yang benar-benar jago dulu baru masuk."_

"_Wah pede sekali dia, dasar orang dari negara bebas, tapi ya dia memang keren sih."_

_Cewek-cewek itu pun mulai bergosip kembali, seakan melupakan fakta adanya Joonmyeon di sana dengan tujuan awal mereka untuk membahas proyek. Ah ya, tapi karena Joonmyeon sendiri pun rasanya agak sedikit malas, ia pun kembali menengok ke arah lapangan basket, di mana anak-anak kelas lain itu bermain. Tanpa sengaja seseorang yang berniat mengoper bolanya ke arah Yifan malah berakhir menjadi terlalu jauh hingga terlempar ke dekat di mana Joonmyeon dan kelompoknya duduk. Cowok itu pun akhirnya memutuskan dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil bola tersebut, tetapi karena sepertinya malas meninggalkan lapangan, ia pun akhirnya berteriak ke arah Joonmyeon, "Hey kamu!"_

_Joonmyeon yang tadi agak mengantuk, langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu melebar bingung, "Emm aku?"_

"_Ya kamu!" teriaknya dari sebrang sana, "Bisa tolong lemparkan bolanya kemari!" _

_Joonmyeon pun mau tak mau memungut bola basket tersebut. Ia awalnya berniat melempar ke arah cowok tadit, tetapi memang pada dasarnya olahraganya sangat payah, bola basket yang ia lempar malah terlempar tepat ke arah kepala Yifan dan membuat suara 'DUK' keras._

"_YA AMPUN!" Joonmyeon pun langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari menghampiri Yifan yang berjongkok dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terkena bola basket. _

"_Maaf, maafkan aku, sungguh aku tak bermaksud—ya ampun pasti sakit sekali ya, ayo kutemani ke UKS!" dari dulu Joonmyeon tidak bisa merasa tenang jika menyakiti orang lain, walaupun jika orang tersebut sedikit agak terganggu dengannya, Joonmyeon pasti langsung memohon maaf seakan ia telah melakukan kejahatan. Ia terlalu sensitif. Yifan pun sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kalimatnya langsung terpotong saat Joonmyen menarik lengannya menuju UKS, membuat teman-temannya bersorak kepada mereka entah karena apa._

.

.

Joonmyeon hanya terdiam di depan lapangan basket dekat apartemen mereka ketika melihat Sehun berlatih di sana sendirian, berusaha memasuki bola basket ke ring berkali-kali, tetapi belum ada yang masuk. Ia awalnya baru pulang dari rumah Ibunya—yang terus mengomelinya untuk cepat bercerai dengan Yifan—dan membuat kepalanya pusing. Maksud sebenarnya ia pegi ke rumah Ibunya adalah untuk menanyai saran bagaimana menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan suaminya itu, tetapi karena sejak awal Ibunya memang tidak pernah terlalu menyukai hubungan dirinya dengan Yifan bahkan sejak mereka kuliah, Ibunya dengan mudahnya menyuruh mereka bercerai begitu saja.

Sekilas mengamati Sehun yang bermain basket seperti sangat mengingatkannya pada Yifan. Joonmyeon kadang berpikir sebenarnya Sehun itu anak mereka berdua atau hanya Yifan saja mengingat anaknya itu tumbuh mirip sekali seperti Ayahnya. Dari postur tubuh, wajah, bahkan sikap dan hobi, tidak ada gen apa pun yang menurun dari Joonmyeon terhadapat Sehun. Walaupun begitu, setidak suka apa pun Ibunya pada suaminya, itu tidak membuat Ibunya membenci cucunya juga, sayang sekali malah, bahkan sering sekali Ibunya itu mengatakan, "Sudahlah, bawa saja Sehun kemari, tinggal bersama kami Joonmyeon, lelaki seperti Yifan tidak akan pernah punya biaya yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebetuhan kalian."

Keluarga Joonmyeon memang dari kalangan yang cukup berada, berbeda dengan Yifan yang hanya memiliki _single mother_ dan sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal, sampai akhirnya Ibunya meninggal saat mereka masih jaman-jaman berpacaran. Sebenarnya Yifan tidak miskin juga, kaya pun tidak. Sebelum Yifan bekerja sebagai karyawan kantoran, ia bekerja sebagai pelatih basket dan guru olahraga saat mereka belum menikah. Berbeda dengan Joonmyeon yang bekerja sebagai asisten manajer di salah satu bank cukup ternama di Seoul, membuat Ibunya itu menganggap anaknya telah salah memilih pendamping hidup, apalagi setelah Joonmyeon berhenti bekerja karena harus mengurusi Sehun.

Joonmyeon akui, perekonomian mereka sangat pas-pas-an, walaupun tidak tergolong miskin juga. Kadang Joonmyeon harus meminjam uang dari Ibunya atau kakaknya saat uang mereka sudah keburu habis tetapi banyak kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi. Akan tetapi, Joonmyeon sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya apa penyebab kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Yifan, apakah hanya karena masalah perekonomian saja bisa membuat hubungan mereka yang dibangun bertahun-tahun itu menjadi renggang?

Ataukah mereka memang sudah mulai jenuh?

"_Eomma_, kau sudah pulang dari rumah nenek?" lamunan Joonmyeon terhenti ketika Sehun sambil memegang bola basket berlari kearahnya. Joonmyeon pun tersenyum dan mengelus rambut anaknya—_dia jadi tinggi sekali_, pikirnya saat lengannya harus terangkat untuk mengelus kepala sang anak.

"Sudah sore, lebih baik kita cepat pulang," setelahnya Joonmyeon menarik lengan Sehun untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka, tetapi Sehun menolak, ia bilang ia masih ingin latihan basket dengan beralasan pertandingan regional sudah dekat.

"Aku keterima di tim reguler tahun ini," Sehun tersenyum kepada Joonmyeon, "Aku tidak mau membuat _coach _marah-marah lagi karena akhir-akhir ini aku payah."

_Tim reguler._ Pikir Joonmyeon.

"_Kalau aku lulus seleksi tim reguler, kau mau kan jadi pacarku?"_

Seketika Joonmyeon pun menggeleng. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perkataan Yifan itu terngiang kembali, padahal itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Ada apa _Eomma_?" Joonmyeon lagi-lagi disadarkan dari lamunannya oleh Sehun, ia pun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Lekaslah pulang sebelum jam 7."

Sehun pun hanya mengagguk dan kembali berlatih lagi, men_dribble_ bolanya dan berusaha untuk memasukannya ke dalam ring. Joonmyeon pun hanya bisa melihat putranya bermain dengan pandangan sayu. Segala tentang Sehun mengingatkannya dengan Yifan. _Yifan yang dulu_.

.

.

"_Kau itu kerjanya belajar terus, tidak bosan?"_

_Joonmyeon hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika Yifan—si cowok tinggi yang ternyata memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang bahkan lebih tinggi daripada badannya itu—duduk di depannya sedari tadi sambil menumpu wajahnya dan tersenyum menjengkelkan. Joonmyeon yang sedang mencari referensi untuk tugas kelompoknya merasa sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Yifan yang sudah tiga hari ini mengikutinya terus, seperti sekarang di perpustakaan. _

"_Kalau tidak latihan basket bisa-bisa kau gagal ikut seleksi tim reguler," ujar Joonmyeon datar dan Yifan pun hanya tersenyum maklum, "Kau itu dingin sekali, padahal saat di UKS kemarin kau sangat baik—"_

"_Sudah cukup tak usah bahas-bahas soal UKS!" kali ini Joonmyeon cukup beteriak sehingga mendapatkan teguran dari penjaga perpustakaan, hal itu membuat wajahnya menjadi merah karena malu. _

_Oleh karena bosan diganggu terus, Joonmyeon pun beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah ke kumpulan rak buku bagian fisika untuk mengambil beberapa buku sebagai bahan tugasnya. Hanya saja si pengganggu jangkung itu masih belum lelah mengikutinya sedari tadi._

"_Daripada kau terus mengikutiku seperti ini lebih baik sana latihan," Joonmyeon berusaha mengusir Kris dengan cara yang halus, walaupun berakhir dengan nada yang cukup ketus. Akan tetapi itu tetap tidak membuat pria yang mungkin lebih jangkung beberapa senti darinya itu menyerah dan malah tersenyum menyebalkan lagi. _

"_Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku lusa kemarin," _Oh tidak, jangan bahas ini lagi._ Pikir Joonmyeon, "iya atau tidak?"_

_Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya gugup, ia hanya bisa pura-pura sibuk dengan mencari-cari buku untuk dijadikan resensi, walaupun ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai memerah._

"_Memangnya apa yang membuat orang sepertimu ingin jadian denganku?" karena sudah cukup muak, Joonmyeon pun bicara langsung pada intinya._

_Yifan menengadahkan kepalanya, seperti berusaha untuk berpikir, "Entahlah, saat kau menghampiriku karena tak sengaja terlempar bola dan bagaimana kau sangat baik saat di UKS... _it's the love at the first sight probably?"

"You still believe in such a thing? What a cheesy guy you are._"_

"Yes, because you're the one who make me become this cheesy stupid guy._"_

_Joonmyeon pun lagi-lagi hanya menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Yifan, ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia juga cukup senang dengan lontaran-lontaran gombal yang tiga hari ini diterimanya terus oleh Yifan. Ini baru tiga hari setelah pertemuan mereka dan Yifan begitu berani langsung mengajaknya berkencan keesokan harinya._

"_Begini saja," Joonmyeon pun berusaha mengstabilkan deru jantungnya agar wajahnya tak semerah tadi, "jika kau berhasil lulus menjadi tim reguler... mungkin aku akan berpikir lagi—"_

"_Jadi maksudmu kalau aku lulus seleksi tim reguler, kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" belum selesai Joonmyeon berbicara, Yifan langsung memotongnya dan menundukan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa sejajar dengan Joonmyeon sehingga kini wajah mereka saling pertatapan._

"_Um—tidak janji tapi mungkin kalau kau bisa masuk tim reguler aku akan mempertimbangkannya—karena itu berlatihlah dan jangan ganggu aku terus!" Joonmyeon pun langsung mendorong Yifan untuk menjauh seakan ia menyuruhnya untuk kembali berlatih, dan tanpa disengaja lagi-lagi obrolan mereka berdua mendapatkan teguran dari sang ibu penjaga perpustakaan yang memelototi mereka sambil menempkan telunjuk pada bibirnya._

"_Aku pasti bisa lulus, dan kau akan jadi pacarku! Janji!" Yifan pun malah berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dan berteriak yang kini berhasil membuat penjaga perpustakaan berteriak, "Harap keluar!"_

_Joonmyeon pun hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buku referensi fisika yang ia pegang dan menikmati bau kertas lama pada buku tersebut, lebih baik begitu daripada sesaat Yifan tadi pergi ia melihat wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah, bahkan lebih._

.

.

"Uang yang kuberikan lusa lalu sudah habis lagi kau selalu begitu!" Sehun hanya diam menatap layar teve, berusaha mengabaikan perdebatan orang tuanya yang kini terjadi di dapur.

"Uang yang kau berikan mana cukup untuk memebuhi kebutuhan seminggu, bahkan sehari pun tidak," Joonmyeon pun tak mau mengalah, lagi pula memang benar apa adanya bahwa uang yang diberikan oleh Yifan itu tidak cukup.

"Oh ayolah, kau pakai untuk apa bahkan kau bisa memasak juga tidak," Yifan terlihat cukup frustasi dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan meneguk secangkir kopi. Joonmyeon pun sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan ucapan Yifan, tetapi ia sedang tidak ada mood untuk memperpanjang argumen dengan suaminya itu, sehingga akhirnya ia duduk di kursi di sebelah Yifan, diam menunggu suaminya juga menenangkan diri.

"Dengar, maafkan aku," setelah beberapa menit diselimuti kesunyian di antara mereka berdua, Yifan pun mengeluarkan suaranya walau terdengar samar, mungkin hanya Joonmyeon yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku juga," Joonmyeon pun lagi-lagi meminta maaf—yang pada akhirnya akan percuma saja karena mereka akan mulai beragumen lagi—dan menunduk.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi makan bertiga di luar?"

Yifan serta Joonmyeon langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara, di mana kini Sehun yang menyender di sisi pintu dan bercakak pinggang, "Sudah lama bukan kita sekeluarga... tidak jalan keluar bersama?"

.

.

Sehun terlalu bodoh mengira bahwa acara makan bersama keluarga ini bisa saja menjadi kesempatan hubungan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang renggang ini menjadi sedikit baikan, tetapi kenyataannya adalah acara jalan ini menjadi bencana.

Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikir kedua orang tuanya—sampai Sehun berpikir apakah benar mereka memang pacaran sejak SMA seperti yang Joonmyeon selalu katakan padanya—karena di perjalanan mereka berdua tak hentinya beradu argumen hanya karena masalah restoran yang mereka akan kunjungi.

Awalnya Yifan memilih untuk pergi ke restoran keluarga yang biasanya mereka dulu sering kunjungi, hanya saja Joonmyeon memberi saran, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran Cina dekat Dongdaemun? Di sana makanannya lebih murah dan enak." Hanya saja nasib sial menimpa mereka ketika restoran Cina yang hendak mereka kunjungi ternyata tutup, membuat Yifan kesal karena ia harus menyetir balik—oh ayolah daerah rumah mereka dan restoran Cina itu cukup jauh, dan jangan lupakan jalanan yang entah mengapa hari ini sangat macet. Yifan pun terus mengeluh dan bergumam tak ayal membuat telinga Joonmyeon panas—oke ia memang salah karena membuat Yifan harus memutar balik tetapi ia tidak perlu terus-terusan mengeluh hingga sedikitnya melontarkan bahasa kasar dalam bahasa Mandarin—Joonmyeon sedikit-sedikitnya mengetahui kata-kata Mandarin kasar karena Yifan sering mengatakannya jika mereka beragumen atau bertengkar.

"Kau selalu begitu setiap kita jalan-jalan! Apa salahnya sih harus memutar balik?" Joonmyeon pun mulai muak dengan segala omelan Yifan.

"Hah, makanya dari awal kita memang lebih baik makan di restoran keluarga saja."

"Aku kan tidak memaksamu! Aku hanya memberikan saran! Kau saja yang menurutinya!"

"Jika aku tidak menurutinya kau akan marah!"

"Kalau kau marah karena lelah menyetir ya sudah aku saja yang menyetir!"

"Tidak perlu lah!"

"Hah! Aku tidak mengerti denganmu!"

"Kalau begitu keluar saja!"

Ucapan final dari mulut Yifan itu pun sukses membuat tali kesabaran Joonmyeon putus. "Baiklah!"

Lalu tanpa berpikir panjang Joonmyeon pun langsung membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Walau masih di tengah jalan ia tidak kesulitan dikarenakan jalanan macet sehingga ia bisa menyebrang dengan aman. Yifan yang sama kesalnya pun langsung memukul stir mobil, membuat klakson berbunyi kasar lalu menundukan kepalanya frustasi di sana—sementara Sehun sendiri? Ia hanya menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil, memasangkan kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_, berusaha untuk tidak mendengar segala argumen bodoh antara Yifan dan Joonmyeon.

"_Bodoh." _

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Oh Sehun? Kita hampir saja kalah karena kau tidak bermain serius!"

Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menduduk mendengar segala utaran tajam dari coachnya yang begitu marah karena ia benar-benar bermain jelek di pertandingan pertama mereka. Mereka sudah masuk turnamen regional, dan Sehun benar-benar membuat tim mereka hampir kalah karena ia banyak melakukan kesalahan—ya semisalnya malah melempar bola ke tim lawan.

"Sudahlah Pak, Sehun sudah bermain bagus di akhir," Sehun menoleh kepada Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang membela dirinya. Untuk apa ia membelanya begitu? Padahal karena Sehun Jongin perlu banyak menutupi kesalahannya.

"Apanya yang bermain bagus!?" sang coach pun mengusap rambutnya frustasi, "Bisa-bisa kau terlempar ke bangku cadangan Oh Sehun kalau di pertandingan berikutnya kau berma—"

"Aku memang bermaksud keluar."

Jongin serta _coach_ pun hanya diam dan menatap Sehun yang kini menunduk tak percaya.

"Sehun jangan bercanda, ini baru pertandingan pertama dan kita masih lolos! Aku yakin di pertandingan selanjutnya kau bisa melakukan yang lebih baik," Jongin pun langsung melangkah ke depan Sehun dan menggenggam pundaknya erat, berusaha menyemangati temannya itu.

"Tidak," Sehun menggeleng dan Jongin berani bersumpah suaranya terdengar seperti ingin menangis, "aku payah, dan aku yakin aku hanya akan menjadi beban jika terus berlanjut, gantikan saja aku dengan siapa pun yang lebih pantas masuk tim reguler..."

"Sehun—"

"Sudah cukup Jongin ini keputusanku!" Sehun sedikit berteriak dan melepas genggaman Jongin dari pundaknya, ia segera melepas jersey tim regulernya dan menyerahkannya pada sang coach, yang sebenarnya sama kagetnya dengan Jongin.

"Kau yakin?" tanya sang coach lagi dan Sehun pun hanya mengangguk dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan bench menuju ruang ganti baju.

Sehun pun yang pertama masuk ke ruang ganti baju, ia hanya berjalan menuju loker yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyimpan bajunya dan lalu membukanya. Ia segera melepaskan pakaian dalam serta celananya. Ia mulai sekarang akan jadi pemain cadangan yang hanya duduk di _bench_, memberi semangat pada anggota tim reguler lainnya yang bertanding di lapangan. Biarlah, ia memang payah, ia tidak akan membuat tim mereka menang jika keadaan dirinya sendiri sedang kacau seperti sekarang ini.

Akan tetapi tetap saja keinginannya untuk main di tim reguler takkan pernah hilang.

Tak lama kemudian setelahnya, Sehun mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya, ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang kini ada di belakangnya walaupun ia tak menoleh sekali pun.

"Sudahlah Jongin, jangan memaksaku terus," ujar Sehun lirih.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa," Sehun bisa mendengar Jongin bicara yang diusahakannya setulus mungkin, "hanya saja... kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," hanya itu yang bisa Sehun katakan karena ia takkan mungkin mengutarakan alasan aslinya. Awalnya ia siap Jongin akan mulai memprotesnya habis-habisan seperti tadi, tetapi ia salah.

Ia merasa dua buah lengan kini memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang sangat erat, ia pun bisa merasakan deru nafas Jongin yang hangat di belakang lehernya, membuat ia sedikit tergelitik akannya.

"Jongin...?"

"Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan regional ini untukkmu dan sampai ke tingkat nasional... dan akan masuk sampai ke final," ia bisa mendengar bisikan Jongin dengan jelas karena jarak mulutnya dengan telinga Sehun sangat dekat.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasakan dentuman pada jantungnya terasa lebih cepat, ia bisa merasakan pipinya kini memerah dan ada rasa menggelitik aneh saat Jongin membalikan tubuhnya menyender pada loker dan membuat bibir mereka saling bertautan.

.

.

_Joonmyeon ingat di mana ia datang ke dalam gor olahraga untuk melihat seleksi tim basket reguler di mana Yifan mengikuti seleksinya. Katakan saja Yifan 'waras' karena ya, ia adalah murid pindahan yang sangat percaya diri bahwa dirinya akan masuk ke tim reguler melawan anak-anak tahun kedua. Akan tetapi, Joonmyeon sendiri pun sama bodohnya karena dari dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin Yifan lulus dalam seleksi itu._

_Joonmyeon pun hanya duduk pada kursi tribun dan ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ikut melihat sekelsi tersebut, sebagian dari siswi kelas satu ingin memberi dukungan kepada Yifan—yah, ia memang sangat populer karena ketampanannya, si _hot_ dari Kanada yang jago main basket, kira-kira itulah sebutan Yifan yang Joonmyeon tahu dari gosip cewek-cewek. _

_Tes pertama adalah tes lari dan tanpa diduga Yifan memiliki waktu bagus dalam lari jarak pendek—dibantu juga dengan kakinya yang panjangnya bukan main itu, bahkan ia sendiri terlihat lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari anak-anak tahun kedua—dan tentu saja itu membuat para senior agak jengkel apalagi perhatian para penonton terutama gadis-gadis kini tertuju pada Yifan. _

_Berbagai tes kecil pun sudah dilalui, selanjutnya tes terakhir yang menetukan masuk tidaknya ke tim reguler; tes uji pertandingan. Yifan memasuki tim B, dan yang membuat Joonmyeon khawatir anggota tim A kebanyakan para senior yang... yah terkenal dengan perangai yang buruk. Saat peluit dari _coach _berbunyi, pertandingan pun di mulai. Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengerti aturan-aturan di bola basket, yang ia tau hanya pemain harus melempar bola ke dalam ring lawan dengan cara di_dribble_. Di _play _pertama Yifan dengan mudahnya membawa bola dan menyingkir dari lawan—mungkin beberapa gerak tipu yang cukup cerdik sehingga ia bisa langsung melempar bola basket tersebut langsung masuk ke ring lawan dari jarak yang cukup jauh._

"_Kau lihat?! Tadi itu _three point_!" Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa itu _three point_ atau _point-point_ lainnya, hanya saja dari wajah _excited_ cewek-cewek yang ada di sana, Joonmyeon yakin itu sesuatu yang bagus._

_Di _play _selanjutnya, Yifan pun tetap bermain bagus, hanya saja tiba-tiba lawan mulai bermain agak—kasar? Joonmyeon tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang tejadi karena gerakan pemain yang terlalu cepat, hanya saja yang Joonmyeon tahu lengan lawan yang ada di depan Yifan sepertinya sengaja mendorong muka Yifan dengan sikutnya sehingga ia terjatuh. Setelah itu pun peluit berbunyi dan semua orang menghampiri Yifan dan entah seberapa kasar lawan itu menyikutinya sampai ada sedikit darah keluar dari hidungnya._

"_Oh maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap si lawan sambil tersenyum menjengkelkan, "makanya anak kelas satu sepertimu tidak usah sok."_

_Joonmyeon pun tanpa sadar mendengus kesal mendengar utaran si senior. Apa-apaan, yang sok itu bukan Yifan melainkan dirinya._

_Saat play selanjutnya akan dimulai, tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang menepuk pundak Joonmyeon dan ketika ia berbalik ia terpelotot kaget. Itu ibunya. Oh ya Joonmyeon lupa bahwa orang tuanya termausk donatur sekolah—dan mungkin mereka sedang di sini setelah acara pertemuan orang tua atau semacamnya._

"_Joonmyeon, kenapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah 15 menit lagi adalah waktu lesmu?" ibunya kini menatapnya tajam, oh tidak, ia lupa akan jadwal lesnya. Akan tetapi, ia sudah janji dengan Yifan akan melihat pertandingannya sampai pengumuman peserta yang lolos masuk tim reguler. _

"_Ayo cepat, ibu tak ingin mendengar alasan, ibu tidak mau kamu tidak serius Sayang, oh ya ampun ayolah berhenti menatap para pemain basket itu! Menjadi atlet belum tentu bisa sukses jika tidak terkenal atau memang diberkahi Tuhan," ibunya pun langsung menari pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon yang masih menatap cemas pada Yifan. Yifan sempat bertatapan dengannya sampai Joonmyeon pun keluar dari gor lapangan basket bersama Ibunya._

.

.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin bertingkah masa bodoh dengan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya malam ini seperti malam biasanya, hanya ketika terdengar suara barang pecah dari arah dapur dan ia langsung refleks keluar dari kamarnya—ia lagi-lagi melihat kebiasaan buruk Ayahnya—jika Yifan kesal atau sudah di ambang batasnya, ia akan melempar segala barang yang ada tanpa peduli. Yifan pun mungkin tanpa pikir panjang dan mengambil vas bunga keramik lalu melangkah mendekati Joonmyeon, seperti ingin melempar wajah Joonmyeon yang kini memerah dengan vas itu. Sehun pun tidak habis pikir—ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Ayahnya mengamuk seperti ini tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia sampai berniat menyakiti wajah suaminya sendiri.

"BERHENTI!" Sehun langsung berlari ke arah Joonmyeon dan melindunginya di punggungnya, "HENTIKAN KUMOHON! JANGAN MEMUKUL _EOMMA!_"

Yifan pun langsung membeku saat melihat Sehun seakan ia baru saja tersadar dari kerasukannya. Yifan pun hanya meraung kesal dan melempar vas di tangannya sembarang, membuat vas itu pecah berhamburan. Entah selanjutnya apa yang terjadi, Yifan sepertinya yang baru saja pulang kerja langsung memakai jasnya kembali dan mengambil tasnya, keluar dari apartemen mereka sambil membanting pintu keras. Sehun berusaha mengejarnya—tetapi betapa malunya ia begitu sadar ternyata ada beberapa tetangga yang kini mulai memasuki apartemennya masing-masing—pasti mereka dengar, tentu saja, dari dulu keluarga mereka memang terkenal tidak harmonis.

Sehun pun akhirnya kembali ke dapur, di mana ia melihat pemandangan paling menyayat hatinya—Joonmyeon yang tersungkur lemah di lantai dapur sambil menangis sesegukan. Ia pun melangkah kecil dan segera memeluk Ibunya yang masih menangis. Selama ini Sehun berjanji ia tidak akan menangis, tentu saja tidak karena—

"_Jagoan tidak menangis, Sehun."_

—tetapi bahkan Sehun bukanlah seorang jagoan.

Walaupun begitu ia tetap bisa menahan air matanya dan hanya menenangkan Joonmyeon dalam bisu.

.

.

_Joonmyeon tertegun begitu Yifan ada di antara rak-rak buku fisika di perpustakan, kelihatannya ia memang sudah menunggu Joonmyeon datang ke sana karena ia memang sudah tahu akan tugas fisika Joonmyeon yang masih belum selesai. Dan pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah kemarin lusa—saat seleksi pemain reguler tim basket, yang entah hasilnya bagaimana._

"_Mmm, hai," sapa Joonmyeon kaku dan tidak berani menatap Yifan langsung di mata._

"_Hai juga," balas Yifan sambil tersenyum, "tak perlu canggung begitu, seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu saja kau tidak suka memarahiku kalau kuikuti di perpustakaan."_

"_Hmm..." Joonmyeon hanya bergumam, dan berbalik mencari buku yang ia cari, hanya saja ia bisa merasakan Yifan melangkah ke dekatnya sampai kini ia sudah berada di sebelah Joonmyeon._

_Joonmyeon pun berusaha tidak memperdulikannya dan mencari buku yang dicarinya. Saat ia berusaha untuk menggapai buku yang ia incar, ia agak kesulitan karena buku tersebut ada di rak paling atas sehingga Joonmyeon harus sedikit berjinjit—tetapi tetap saja buku itu sulit digapainya._

_Tanpa basa-basi sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya pun mengambil buku tersebut, dan Joonmyeon pun hanya bisa menoleh ke samping—oh betapa malunya ia, wajahnya begitu dengan wajah tampan Yifan—eh apa tunggu? Tampan? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Joonmyeon?_

_Joonmyeon pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain memejamkan matanya ketika sepasang bibir mengenai bibirnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya, dan Joonmyeon pun menikmatinya. Ia merasakan Yifan melempar buku yang tadi ia ambil dan segera memeluk pinggang Joonmyeon, begitu juga pergelangan tangan Joonmyeon yang melingkar di leher Yifan. Mereka terus berciuman sampai keduanya kehabisan nafas, dan di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Yifan berkata—_

"_Aku sudah lulus seleksi jadi pacarnya seorang Kim Joonmyeon."_

_Joonmyeon pun hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak lulus jadi tim reguler pun dari awal kau sudah lulus seleksi jadi pacarku, bodoh."_

_Dan kini giliran Joonmyeon yang duluan mencium Yifan._

.

.

"Waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi ayo!" Sehun yang duduk di _bench _pemain cadangan pun hanya bisa ikut memberi dukungan pada pemain lain yang sekarang sedang bersusah payah menyusul angka. Ini adalah pertandingan final regional yang akan menentukan mereka lanjut tidaknya ke tingkat nasional. Tim mereka kalah 10-12 dan waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal 5 menit. Belum lama setelah itu salah satu dari anggota mereka berhasil mencetak angka menjadi 12-12 di 2 menit terakhir, itu berarti mereka perlu mencetak satu skor lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan tiket menuju tingkat nasional.

"Argh!" Sehun langsung menoleh ke arah teriakan Chanyeol, salah satu temannya yang kini tersungkur dan memegang pergelangan kakinya, "Kakiku terkilir!"

Sang _Coach _pun segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengecek keadaan kakinya. Sial, kakinya memang terkilir, ia tidak bisa melanjutkan permain lagi atau tidak keadaannya akan semakin parah, padahal Chanyeol termasuk pemain tinggi yang sangat diandalkan. Dengan waktu yang terdesak seperti ini pun sang coach langsung melirik ke arah Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol juga.

"Sehun, kau main!" Sehun terkejut begitu mendengar sang _coach_ berseru menyuruhnya pergi ke lapangan. Awalnya ia ragu tetapi ketika mendengar _coach_ memelototinya, ia pun bergegas pergi ke lapangan.

Jongin yang menyadari bahwa Sehun masuk tanding di _play_ terakhir ini langsung tersenyum dan berlari kecil mendekatinya, menepuk pundaknya lalu berbisik sekilas, "Kita cetak skor seperti yang ada di latihan kita selama ini."

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk, memang iya bahwa ia dan Jongin sering berlatih bersama sejak mereka kelas 10—masuk ke tim reguler adalah tujuan mereka berdua dan mereka sendiri dulu suka bercanda tentang menjadi rival untuk memperebutkan gelar MVP. Hanya saja saat Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar dari tim reguler, mereka belum sempat melakukan strategi_ play _mereka—dan ternyata sekarang pun di pertandingan final mereka akan melakukannya, mendapatkan tiket untuk melanjutkan ke turnamen nasional.

Setelahnya peluit pun ditiup menandakan bahwa_ play_ terakhir mereka pun dimulai.

.

.

_Ini adalah tahun terakhir Sekolah Menengah Atas untuk Joonmyeon dan Yifan, dan walaupun begitu hubungan mereka tetap langgeng selama tiga tahun sejak mereka mulai berpacaran. Joonmyeon mungkin dulu memang terlalu naif menganggap bahwa hubungan mereka akan berjalan selancar tiga tahun mereka pacaran saat SMA, mereka masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir bahwa sesungguhnya suatu hubungan ada kalanya akan memiliki waktu-waktu sulit. Joonmyeon tidak menyangkal bahwa tiga tahun mereka pacaran tidak berarti mereka 100% terhindar dari masalah; cemburu, pertengkaran kecil, pasti akan selalu ada, hanya saja tidak pernah berlangsung lama._

_Joonmyeon masih ingat di kala itu saat malam prom perpisahan SMA mereka. Yifan mengajak pulang ke apartemen miliknya dan ibunya, hanya saja karena ibu Yifan sibuk, mereka pun menghabiskna waktu berduaan saja, memasang musik dengan masih menggunakan piringan hitam dan berdansa berdua. Mereka kabur dari prom karena di sana terlalu ramai, mereka tak pernah terlalu suka keramaian sehingga memilih untuk kabur dan menikmati prom mereka sendiri. _

_Joonmyeon pun takkan pernah melupakan malam itu adalah malam yang lebih berharga daripada sekedar kencan biasa dengan Yifan, begitu pula dengan Yifan. Joonmyeon masih mengingat jelas malam itu adalah malam paling berkesan dalam hidupnya, di mana saat ia dan Yifan pertama kalinya bercinta sepanjang malam. Di pagi harinya Joonmyeon bisa merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya posesif. Joonmyeon sendiri tidak pernah mengira bahwa Yifan menjadi orang pertama yang melakukan seks dengannya—masih ada sisi dalam diri Joonmyeon yang ragu menganggap bahwa mereka bukan hanya sekedar 'tidur bersama', jikalau ia menyebutnya mereka bercinta pun rasanya itu terlalu cepat untuk mereka, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin hanya menyebut malam tadi itu hanyalah malam pelampiasan nafsu karena ia pasti akan terlihat sangat murahan jika Yifan menganggap malam tadi hanyalah sekedar hubungan seks biasa._

"_Hei, sudah bangun?" _

_Joonmyeon bisa merasakan nafas menghembus di ceruk lehernya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang di mana Yifan yang masih memeluknya posesif. Entah mengapa Joonmyeon sedikit merasa canggung karena bagaimana pun juga ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka, Joonmyeon sendiri tidak pernah mengira melakukan hubungan seks itu ternyata memang yah, seperti yang dikatakan teman-temannya—melelahkan namun memabukan. _

"_Soal tadi malam..." oh tidak Yifan membahas persoalan ini, "maaf jika aku kasar."_

"_Oh..." Joonmyeon merasa wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengingat kejadian lengkapnya, ia seperti diambang sadar dan tidak, "tidak apa-apa... lagipula, seks ternyata... tak seburuk itu..."_

"You know that there's a big difference between having sex and making love_," Joonmyeon membeku mendengar lontaran Yifan, seakan ia bisa membaca apa yang Joonmyeon pikirkan._

"_Kita terlalu muda untuk itu, lagipula kita bahkan tidak tahu apakah hubungan kita akan terus atau—"_

_Ucapan Joonmyeon pun dipotong dengan kecupan ringan dari Yifan. Mau tak mau Joonmyeon pun mengikuti pergerakan Yifan, memejamkan matanya kembali dan menikmati apa yang mereka tengah lakukan. Joonmyeon terlalu berpikir jauh, mungkin saat itu ia memang masih bimbang jika hubungannya akan terus bejalan lancar atau tidak, yang terpenting adalah saat ini mereka bersama, hanya itu,_ when they were still so young and stupid.

.

.

Malam Sabtu itu tim bola basket merayakan acara perayaan di suatu restoran masuknya tim mereka ke turnamen selanjutnya dan telah memenangkan final dari turnamen regional.

"Berkat Jongin kita bisa masuk turnamen nasional! Hidup MVP!" Jongdae, salah satu teman setim mereka, mengangkat tangan Jongin yang langsung diberi tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh anggota tim, begitu juga Sehun yang hanya ikut tertawa melihat Jongin mendapatkan 'pukulan' dari anggota tim lainnya.

Jongin pun langsung datang mendekati Sehun, tersenyum dan memeluknya, lalu berkata pada yang lainnya, "Berkat Sehun juga kita bisa masuk turnamen nasional."

Semua anggota pun langsung ramai dan menyoraki mereka, Sehun langsung mendorong Jongin kasar sementara sorakan untuk mereka berdua masih meriah. Setelah makan-makan, Sehun pun mengasingkan diri dari teman-temannya untuk sementara, berdiam diri di balkon restoran itu, menghirup udara segar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang Sehun sudah tahu siapa yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sendirian saja?" Jongin pun berdiri di sebelahnya menumpu lengannya ke pagar balkon, Sehun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian," jawab Sehun seadanya. Jongin hanya mengangkat alisnya, hanya saja tak lama kemudian ia berbisik pada Sehun, "_Well_, aku juga, jadi bagaimana jika kita kabur saja?"

Sehun pun hanya tersenyum dan menuruti saja saat Jongin menarik lengannya menuju mobil miliknya. Mereka berdua pergi dari pesta perayaan diam-diam tanpa izin dan entah kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen milik Sehun dan keluarganya.

"Ayah dan ibumu tidak ada?" tanya Jongin saat memasuki apartemen yang sebenarnya cukup luas itu hanya terasa sepi sekali.

"Ya, ayahku sudah tidak ada di rumah sejak sebulan yang lalu, ibuku sejak seminggu yang lalu," jawab Sehun seadanya, memang kenyataannya bahwa orang tuanya sedang sangat sibuk atau entahlah. Sehun tahu bahwa Joonmyeon sedang ada urusan atau apalah, jika soal Yifan, entahlah sudah sebulan ini tak ada kabar apa-apa dari ayahnya itu dan Joonmyeon pun terlihat tidak ingin peduli.

"Oh, pekerjaan ya?" tanya Jongin dan Sehun pun hanya mengangguk, "Ya begitulah, tipikal orang tua sibuk."

Karena dirasa topik tentang orang tua ini cukup canggung, Jongin pun memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan mengajak Sehun untuk menonton DVD atau apa pun. Selanjutnya mereka pun terduduk di sofa dan memutuskan untuk menonton _Forrest Gump_, entah untuk keberapa kali Sehun menonton film itu, hanya saja tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia cukup menyukai film tersebut karena selain ceritanya yang menyentuh Joonmyeon pernah bilang saat ia hamil Sehun, itu adalah film yang ia tonton bersama Yifan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menonton film ini," ujar Jongin.

"Norak," balas Sehun.

"Oh ayolah, aku lebih suka film Tom Hanks saat dia bermain film berbau aksi seperti _The Davinci Code_ atau apalah," Jongin pun malah menidurkan dirinya ke paha milik Sehun dan melanjutkan acara menonton mereka. Ada beberapa adegan yang sedikitnya menyentuh perasaan Jongin dan membuatnya berkata, "Wow, film ini tak semembosankan yang kukira," atau bagaimana saat Jongin menyangkal bahwa ia menitikan air mata di mana adegan Ibu Forrest meninggal dan membuat Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan Jenny," tiba-tiba Jongin berujar di saat adegan film menampilkan Jenny yang kembali ke kampung halamannya di Alabama untuk bertemu Forrest dan setelah mereka 'bercinta', ia pergi begitu saja, "Forrest sudah begitu baik padanya _but she's still being such a bitch_."

"_Well_, kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya mengatakan Jenny adalah wanita murahan," ucap Sehun. Mereka pun kembali menonton film sampai akhirnya Forrest kembali bertemu dengan Jenny setelah beberapa tahun dan ternyata kenyataan bahwa Jenny sudah memiliki anak dari Forrest. Sehun tidak pernah bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya setiap ia menonton ending film di mana akhirnya Jenny pun meninggal—entahlah memang adegan itu menyedihkan atau Sehun saja yang terlalu cengeng, sampai kadang ia berpikir bahwa betapa kuatnya hubungan antara Forrest dan Jenny yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat seperti film tipikal romansa lainnya. Dan betapa lucunya dulu Sehun sering menonton film ini bersama kedua orang tuanya, di mana Joonmyeon selalu menutup mata Sehun setiap ada adegan ciuman atau dewasa lainnya, tak lupa di setiap_ ending_ film Joonmyeon yang akan berakhir menangis dan Yifan pun hanya tertawa dan menciumnya untuk menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Hei kau benar-benar menangis?" Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langsung wajah Sehun yang tepat ada di atasnya, tangannya pun kemudian terangkat dan mendorong pelan tengkuk Sehun agar dapat melihat wajahnya secara langsung.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak menangis yang sampai menitikan air mata, hanya saja matanya cukup berkaca-kaca, yah mungkin walau ia tidak suka menunjukan sifat sensitifnya kepada orang lain dan sering bersikap sok dingin di hadapan anak lain, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih mewariskan sebagian sifat Joonmyeon yang emosional.

Jongin sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Sehun dan yang ditertawai hanya mendengus, "Jangan menangis, kau itu aslinya cengeng ya."

Wajah mereka kini sebenarnya sangat dekat, ada beberapa jeda di mana mereka saling menatap dan tanpa basa-basi Jongin kembali mendorong tengkuk Sehun agar bibir mereka lebih mudah bertautan. Sehun hanya bisa mengingat setelahnya mereka berdua pergi ke kamarnya, meninggalkan DVD yang masih menyala hingga lupa untuk mematikannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan yang mereka lakukan berdua di dalam kamar. Mungkin ini adalah kali pertama Sehun melakukan hal seperti ini, padahal ia sendiri tidak pernah terlau mengetahui apa hubungan sebenarnya dengan Jongin. Akan tetapi, ia tidak ingin berakhir sama seperti kisah kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak ingin bersikap naif bahwa mungkin di saat setelah ini hubungannya dengan Jongin takkan berjalan mulus seperti yang mereka bayangkan saat ini. Ia tidak mau menyesal di kemudian hari karena kebodohan mereka berdua sehingga hubungan mereka akan berakhir tak berbeda jauh dengan Joonmyeon dan Yifan.

"Jongin," Sehun berucap sambil memeluk pundak Jongin yang berada di atasnya, "jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jongin dengan nafas yang masih terengah menatap Sehun dengan bingung, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak seperti Jenny yang pergi setelah bercinta," ucapnya setengah bercanda dan mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau Jongin, aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir seperti Forrest dan Jenny, aku tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir sia-sia—" _seperti kedua orang tuaku._ "Aku tidak ingin sendiri Jongin, aku sudah lelah harus menanggung semuanya sendirian."

Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba Sehun kedengaran seperti orang yang frustasi, tetapi ia hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan kecupan ataupun bisik-bisikan, "Aku tak akan pernah pergi."

Malam itu pun tak akan pernah Sehun lupakan, di mana akhirnya ia bisa kembali merasakan bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian lagi, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya di mana ia harus tidur sendirian ataupun mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Sehun sendiri pun tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang pernah kedua orang tuanya lakukan. Di sepanjang malam itu pun ia tidak ingin melepaskan dirinya dari Jongin, bahkan mungkin Sehun ingin terus berada dalam pelukan Jongin selamanya jika ia bisa, karena itu ia pun menyerap segala sentuhan, gerakan, dan bisikan Jongin padanya seakan memang mereka tak akan pernah terpisahkan untuk selama-lamanya, dan walaupun Sehun berusaha menghindar dari segala pikiran bodohnya tentang Jongin yang belum tentu akan menepati janji-janji yang tadi ia bisikan, tetapi memang tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sehun sendiri pun masih terlalu bodoh karena berpikir bahwa untuk ke depannya pun, hubungan mereka _pasti_ akan berjalan lancar.

"Aku mencintaimu," itu adalah pertama kalinya kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Jongin, membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku pun begitu."

.

.

_Joonmyeon hanya bisa mengunci bibirnya rapat ketika Yifan melempar gelas terdekat ke arah dinding hingga terpecah belah. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu kebiasaan jelek Yifan ketika ia sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya, hanya saja itu tetap saja menganggu untuk Joonmyeon._

"_Kenapa kau begitu egois? Yixing hanya makan siang bersama sehabis kerja dan kau bahkan tahu bukan dia hanya sekedar teman kerja?" Joonmyeon tidak suka jika Yifan mulai membanting-banting barang dan itu tidak berarti Joonmyeon harus takut padanya, ia tidak suka bagaimana Yifan yang pastinya menganggap bahwa dirinya akan diam begitu saja jika ia melakukan hal seperti tadi._

"_Memangnya kau saja hah yang berhak marah padaku, apakah aku berhak marah juga melihat kedekatanmu dengan—siapa nama temanmu itu—oh ya dengan Luhan? Ya dia memang lebih manis dariku!" _

"_Luhan berbeda!" elak Yifan dengan nada membentak._

"_Apa? Berbeda bagaimana? Berbeda dalam artian berbeda karena kau menganggapnya lebih dari seorang teman?" _

"_Kau selalu mempersulit keadaan Joonmyeon!" _

"_Kau yang pertama kali membuat hal sepele seperti ini menjadi sulit!" Joonmyeon tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia sebenarnya sudah cukup lelah dengan hubungan yang ia jalani kini dengan Yifan. Mereka bahkan sudah lama tidak sering bertemu karena pekerjaan dan bahkan hubungan mereka sudah mulai renggang sejak akhir-akhir tahun kuliah mereka. Joonmyeon sendiri pun agak sedikit terhasut dengan Ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik ia meninggalkan Yifan karena setelah mengetahui hubungan yang dimiliki putranya, ia tidak pernah terlalu menyukai Yifan. Yifan sendiri pun mulai bersikap terlalu posesif tidak jelas yang selalu menyalahkan Joonmyeon akan segala halnya. _

_Setelah Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk beranjak dari Yifan, ia bisa merasakan lengannya ditarik dan mulutnya langsung dikunci rapat oleh mulut Yifan. Walaupun Joonmyeon sudah berusaha menghindar dari pautan tersebut, ia tidak bisa melawan Yifan yang seakan menantangnya. Setelah itu pun mereka berakhir di atas ranjang dengan pakaian mereka yang sudah tercecer entah di mana. Hanya saja Joonmyeon sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan apa pun dalam seks yang mereka lakukan saat itu, yang ia bisa rasakan malam itu hanyalah malam yang tidak lain adalah seks penuh nafsu semata. _

_Paginya Joonmyeon pun menangis dan Yifan hanya duduk di samping ranjang. Mereka saling memunggungi dan tidak menatap satu sama lain hingga Joonmyeon sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yifan sendirian dalam hening._

.

.

Yifan yang berada di depan cermin pun mencoba melihat penampilannya setelah ia selesai mengancingkan seluruh kancing di kemejanya. Ia kemudian mengambil jaket yang berada di ranjang dan tas berisi beberapa pakaian, keluar dari ruangan yang selama sebulan ini ia gunakan untuk tidur tersebut. Ketika ia keluar dari kamar tersebut, ia pun beranjak menuju dapur dan melihat teman lamanya sedang membaca koran di meja makan. Merasa mendengar suara langkah mendekat, Luhan—teman lamanya—mendongkakan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Yifan.

"Sudah memutuskan untuk kembali?" ujarnya saat pandangan matanya kembali tertuju pada lembaran koran. "Kau sudah meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Sehun selama kurang lebih sebulan tanpa kabar dan sekarang kau dengan tak tahu malunya kembali menampakan dirimu?"

Yifan mendelik ke arah Luhan yang jini tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda, semoga kalian cepat berbaikan, lagi pula tidak baik jika kalian terus bertengkar."

"Aku pun tidak tahu akan berbaikan dengan Joonmyeon, hanya saja aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu selama sebulan ini," ujar Yifan dan Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengambil rokok yang terletak di asbaknya. Memang Luhan tidak kelihatna se-alim penampilannya, walaupun sudah menginjak kepala empat pun ia tetap saja melajang dan merokok, tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah sama sekali.

"Kau dan Joonmyeon sama saja," ucapnya sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, "kalian berpikir karena ketidakharmonisan kalian, kalian lah yang paling tersakiti?"

Yifan menatap Luhan agak jengkel, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian benar-benar melupakan Sehun?"

Kalimat singkat itu terasa seperti langsung menikam Yifan tepat di dadanya. Kadang Yifan bahkan melupakan keberadaan Sehun di masalah yang tengah keluarga mereka alami. Betapa ayah yang buruk dirinya itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat pulanglah, lebih baik kau minta maaf dulu pada Sehun setidaknya jika kau masih merasa enggan pada Joonmyeon," Luhan memberikan saran selayaknya orang tua ditambah dengan dirinya yang sedang membaca koran dan menghisap rokok di pagi hari, walaupun Yifan sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana wajah Luhan tetap sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Luhan, terima kasih," hanya itulah kalimat yang dapat terlontar dari mulut Yifan. Luhan sendiri pun menatapnya dan tersenyum, "Sudahlah, sesama teman kita harus saling membantu, mungkin balas budinya dengan mencarikanku jodoh."

Yifan pun hanya tertawa menanggapinya, ia pun setelahnya bergegas pergi walaupun Luhan menawarinya untuk sarapan, hanya saja Yifan pikir akan ada baiknya ia cepat kembali ke apartemen milik keluarganya dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Luhan—meminta maaf kepada Sehun terlebih dahulu.

Saat akhirnya Yifan kembali ke gedung apartemennya dan keluar dari mobilnya, ia pun langsung menuju ke apartemen miliknya dan membuka kunci yang selalu ia bawa. Ketika ia memasuki apartemennya, tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah keheningan yang menyambutnya. Yifan pun melangkah ke ruang keluarga di mana ia mendapati kaset DVD yang masih berjalan karena belum dimatikan dan beberapa snack tercecer di daerah sofa. _Mungkin Joonmyeon atau Sehun habis menonton._ Begitulah pikir Yifan. Ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecek ke kamar Sehun, yang mungkin saja anaknya itu masih tertidur atau apa, hanya saja agak aneh melihat pintu kamar Sehun yang terbuka sedikit mengingat akhir-akhir ini Sehun sering mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamarnya. Tetapi ketika Yifan membuka pintu kamar Sehun, rasanya seluruh darahnya naik menuju kepalanya. Bagaimana ia merasa tidak marah melihat putranya sendiri kini sedang tertidur telanjang bersama orang lain. Tanpa pikir panjang Yifan langsung beranjak mendekati ranjang dan menarik pergelangan lelaki sialan yang telah meniduri anaknya, meninjunya sekuat tenaga sampai ia yang tadi masih tertidur langsung sadarkan diri.

Sehun pun langsung tersedar dengan keributan tersebut dan melihat bagaimana Jongin yang sudah terduduk di dinding dan mengusap pipinya yang membengkak karena terkena tonjokan kuat dari Yifan. Tanpa basa-basi Sehun pun langsung beranjak dari kasurnya, tidak menghiraukan Yifan ataupun dirinya yang bahkan sedang tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun.

Sebelum Sehun sampai menghampiri Jongin lengannya sudah ditarik oleh Yifan dan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dilempari selimut oleh ayahnya itu untuk menutupi badannya. Sehun tidak akan mengira bahwa Yifan akan kembali di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk tidur bersama orang lain Sehun?" dengan nada yang membentak dan tinggi, Yifan bertanya kepada Sehun yang langsung mengalihkan wajahnya agar tak langsung berpapasan dengannya.

"Apa masalahmu? Jongin itu kekasihku dan aku bisa tidur bersamanya semauku!" Sehun pun menepis tangannya dari Yifan kemudian berjalan menuju Jongin, hal itu pun tentu sukses membuat Yifan cukup naik darah.

"Ada keributan apa ini?"

Yifan dan Sehun keduanya pun langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara di mana Joonmyeon kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Sehun dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Sehun siapa dia?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan mata yang membelalak begitu melihat seorang pria lain yang ia tak kenal di ruangan tersebut.

"Dia kekasih anakmu itu," ujar Yifan kasar sambil menggertakan giginya lalu melangkah keluar, "cepat kalian berdua gunakan baju! Dan kau—" ia menunjuk pada Jongin, "—cepat keluar dari rumah ini!"

Yifan pun langsung pergi keluar dari kamar Sehun dan sedikit membentur bahu milik Joonmyeon membuat sang empunya sedikit terdorong. Joonmyeon pun langsung berbalik dan mengikuti Yifan yang kini duduk di sofa sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali?" Joonmyeon langsung bertanya dengan nada yang jelas menampakan ketidaksukaan.

"Baru saja tadi pagi dan aku langsung menemukan anak kita ditiduri oleh anak orang lain. Kau sendiri ke mana saja hah sehingga anak kita bisa sebebas itu membawa orang asing untuk menidurinya?" ucapan Yifan tersebut bagai sebuah tamparan untuk Joonmyeon. Bisa-bisanya ia menghakimi Joonmyeon sementara dirinya sendiri sudah pergi selama sebulan tanpa kabar apa pun. Saat Joonmyeon hendak berteriak ke arah Yifan, pintu kamar Sehun terbuka menampakan dirinya yang kini sudah mengenakan pakaian, begitu pula Jongin. Tanpa repot-repot menatap ke arah orang tuanya, ia langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin untuk mengantarnya ke luar apartemen mereka.

Sesampainya di pintu, Jongin menatap Sehun khawatir, dan tanpa sepengetahuan ke dua orang tua Sehun, ia mengelus pipinya, "Hei, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun hanya menggeleng, "Maaf kau harus melihat... bagaimana keluarga asliku."

"Sehun—"

"Pulang lah," Sehun pun mengecup bibir Jongin sekilas, tetapi setelahnya Jongin kembali menciumnya untuk menenangkannya. Sekarang Jongin mengerti mengapa Sehun selalu murung dan bagaimana tadi malam ia terus bergumam tentang Jongin untuk tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Saat ciuman itu selesai, Jongin pun mengecup dahi Sehun dan akhirnya keluar dari apartemennya walaupun dengan rasa enggan, tetapi memang sebaiknya ia tidak ikut campur lebih dari ini. Sehun pun akhirnya kembali melangkah menuju ruang tengah, bermaksud untuk mengabaikan kedua orang tuanya dan kembali ke kamar.

"Sehun—" Sehun bisa mendengar suara ayahnya hanya saja ia tetap saja melangkah berpura-pura seakan yang ia dengar hanya angin lalu.

"Sehun—" lagi, ia berusaha untuk tetap tidak peduli dan tangannya sudah menggenggam knop pintu kamarnya.

"SEHUN!" kini Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika Yifan menarik tangannya dan membalik tubuhnya agar bisa saling berhadapan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku? AKU BEGINI KARENA KHAWATIR PADAMU!" suara Yifan meninggi dan membentak tepat di wajah Sehun. Karena ia sudah muak dengan segalanya halnya ia pun mendorong ayahnya itu dan balas berteriak.

"KHAWATIR? SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN KHAWATIR PADAKU HAH? YANG KALIAN KHAWATIRKAN HANYALAH URUSAN KALIAN MASING-MASING! JONGIN MASIH LEBIH PEDULI PADAKU DARIPADA KALIAN!"

"KAU LEBIH MEMBELA KEKASIH TIDAK JELASMU ITU HAH?" Yifan yang tidak terima utaran dari Sehun pun kembali membentaknya.

"DIA PEDULI PADAKU!"

"KAU TERLALU BODOH UNTUK PERCAYA PADA JANJI SEMACAM ITU!"

"OH YA BERCERMIN DULU SANA SEBELUM KALIAN BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU—"

Sebuah tamparan keras pun langsung mendarat keras pada pipi Sehun. Yifan membeku, begitu pula Joonmyeon. Sehun sendiri pun hanya terdiam, ia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahnya itu.

"Sehun..." Joonmyeon berusaha mendekati Sehun, tetapi Sehun langsung menepis tangannya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar sampai ia membanting pintunya keras-keras.

"Yang kau lakukan sudah keterlaluan..." Yifan mendengar Joonmyeon bergumam sangat kecil, "... Sehun sudah cukup besar untuk mempunyai kekasih, apakah dia salah?"

Yifan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon, "Aku tidak ingin kesalahan seperti itu terulang lagi..."

"Kesalah seperti apa?" nada bicara Joonmyeon kali ini sedikit meninggi, dan Yifan pun yang sudah diambang batasnya pun berteriak dan segera menarik pundak Joonmyeon untuk berbalik ke arahnya.

"KESALAHAN BODOHKU YANG MENGHAMILIMU DAN MAU TAK MAU KAU HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN SAMPAH SEPETIKU!"

Joonmyeon terhenyak mendengar teriakan Yifan tersebut, memang benar kenyataannya bahwa mereka menikah bukan karena mereka benar-benar merencanakannya; semua itu karena _kehadiran_ Sehun. Sehun lah yang menyatukan mereka berdua untuk kembali setelah semua hal buruk terjadi di antara mereka. Joonmyeon selalu berpikir mungkin ini memang sudah takdir mereka untuk bersama, tetapi entah bagaimana ia tidak bisa menahan kekecewaannya lagi setelah ia mendengar lontaran Yifan tersebut. Ia mengatakannya seolah kehadiran Sehun adalah kesalahan. Apakah jika tidak adanya Sehun bahkan Yifan sendiri ingin menikahinya?

"Kau menikahiku hanya untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabmu?" Joonmyeon berkata dengan suara serak, "Kau menganggap kehadiran Sehun adalah _kesalahan_?"

"Kau terpaksa untuk menikahiku karena saat aku datang kepadamu lagi aku sudah mengandung Sehun? Apakah memang hanya karena itu?"

"Jawab aku Yifan, kumohon..."

Yifan hanya terdiam bisu, ia bisa mendengar Joonmyeon mulai terisak, dan samar-samar ia pun bisa mendengar suara isak tangis dari arah kamar Sehun.

_Bagus Yifan, kau membuat dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupmu terluka._

"Sudah cukup Yifan," Joonmyeon tiba-tiba melangkah melewati Yifan, "aku tidak tahu kau akan kembali hari ini—awalnya kupikir aku akan bisa merubah pikiranku setelah melihat keberadaanmu, tetapi ternyata tidak."

.

.

.

.

"_Selamat tinggal."_

.

.

.

.

"Sehun kau sudah besar ya."

Sehun mendapatkan pelukan dari neneknya yang mungkin sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Ia pun membalas pelukan neneknya.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan, ah senangnya kau akan tinggal menemani nenek."

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk, setelahnya neneknya pun melangkah keluar dari apartemennya, mengabaikan keberadaan Yifan yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa ruang tengah, seakan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan menantu—atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan menantunya—itu.

"Jika barang-barangmu sudah selesai dikepaki semua, cepat turun ke bawah ya."

Setelahnya Sehun pun memasuki kamarnya lagi, mengecek isi ranselnya di mana ia menyimpan barang-barang yang penting karena sebagian besar barang-barangnya seperti pakaian dan buku-bukunya sudah dikepaki duluan dan dikirim ke rumah neneknya lebih dulu. Merasa bahwa sudah tidak ada yang ingin ia bawa lagi, ia pun akhirnya beranjak dari kamar yang ia sudah diami selama 17 tahun. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut, ia berbalik dan menatap kamarnya untuk terakhir kali—ia biarkan gambar-gambaran bodohnya tetap terpampang di dinding kamarnya, ditambah juga gambar ayahnya yang sama jeleknya seperti gambarnya saat TK. Selain itu ia bisa melihat foto kecil keluarganya diletakan di meja belajarnya—fotonya saat masih berumur sekitar 5 tahun di mana foto Yifan dan Joonmyeon yang tersenyum.

Ketika Sehun melangkah untuk keluar dari apartemennya, ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Yifan—mereka sama sekali belum bicara setelah insiden Yifan yang menampar pipinya. Sesaat ia hendak benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu suara serak Yifan memanggilnya.

"Sehun..." ucap Yifan dengan masih menundukan wajahnya, "Maafkan ayah..."

Sehun terdiam saat itu, ia tidak pernah membayangkan ayahnya akan berkata begitu. Badannya pun bergetar, entah kenapa ada rasa sesak menjalari dadanya.

"Maafkan karena aku tidak pernah menjadi ayah yang baik untukmu..." walaupun membelakanginya, Sehun merasakan bahwa Yifan berjalan mendekatinya, dan ia bisa merasakannya lagi—pelukan ayahnya yang sudah lama ia tak pernah rasakan.

Sehun bisa mendengar suara tertawa pahit milik Yifan, dan entah sejak kapan jari ayahnya itu sudah berada di sana mengusap pelupuk matanya untuk menahan air mata Sehun yang tanpa sadar sudah mulai keluar.

"Sudah kubilang bukan... jagoan tidak menangis."

"_Sampai jumpa, jagoan."_

.

.

"Apakah ada yang perlu kubantu?"

Joonmyeon yang sedang mengepakan beberapa barangnya ke dalam koper terakhir tidak merespon perkataan mantan suaminya itu yang kini sedang menyender sambil melipat tangannya di ambang pintu. Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama Joonmyeon pun langsung menutup kopernya dan segera menariknya, tak lupa ia harus melewati Yifan dulu.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya," ucap Joonmyeon pada Yifan, "kau boleh berkunjung sesekali untuk melihat Sehun."

Yifan mengangkat alisnya tidak percaya, "Kau masih memberiku hak asuh?"

"Tentu saja, bagaimana pun Sehun tetap anakmu," ucap Joonmyeon tidak ingin basa-basi. Ia pun ingin segera turun ke bawah tanpa berbincang lagi dengan Yifan, hanya saja lagi-lagi suara Yifan kembali menginterupsinya.

"Kau bertanya padaku soal aku yang terpaksa menikahimu karena kehadiran Sehun kan?"

Langkah Joonmyeon pun terhenti mendengar lontaran Yifan.

"Jika aku tidak menerima kehadiran Sehun aku tak mungkin akan menikahimu," lanjut Yifan sambil tersenyum hambar, walaupun senyuman itu tak dilihat oleh Joonmyeon, "aku hanya menganggap bahwa kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik daripada aku."

"Tidak ada," Yifan terkejut saat Joonmyeon tiba-tiba berucap demikian, "tidak akan ada orang lain yang lebih pantas daripada dirimu, Yifan."

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Joonmyeon pun menolehkan kepalanya agar ia bisa menatap Yifan, begitu pula Yifan yang mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk menatap balik Joonmyeon.

"Masih ingat_ janji_ itu kan?" Joonmyeon berucap kembali, dan Yifan pun berusaha berpikir apa yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh mantan suaminya itu dan tertawa kecil, kepalanya menunduk tak lupa mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Ah, ya, _deja vu_," balas Yifan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan kembali membalikan tubuhnya, "Ibu dan Sehun sudah menungguku, jadi ya... selamat tinggal, untuk saat ini?"

"Untuk saat ini."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kembali dan ia pun melangkah keluar dari apartemen, dan di saat-saat terakhir pun ia tentu saja bisa mendengar Yifan berkata—

"_Aku akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun suatu saat nanti kita berpisah."_

_Joonmyeon yang kini berada di pelukan Yifan hanya termangu, ia pun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap wajah kekasihnya._

"_Kenapa kau berpikir suatu saat kita berpisah Yifan?" Joonmyeon bertanya, rasanya sangat aneh karena mereka sudah lama bersama dan Yifan mengatakan hal tersebut seakan mereka akan putus saja._

"_Entahlah, aku merasa kau mungkin akan mendapatkan orang yang lebih pantas dibandingkan aku."_

"_Tidak akan ada orang lain yang lebih pantas daripada dirimu, Yifan."_

—ya, janji yang mereka buat saat mereka masih terlalu bodoh dan naif—dan janji itu pun kembali terucap saat mereka akhirnya benar-benar berpisah.

.

.

Joonmyeon dan Yifan pun turun dari apartemen mereka—atau sekarang hanya apartemen milik Yifan—ke tempat di mana Ibu Joonmyeon memarkirkan mobilnya. Di sana terlihat Sehun yang sepertinya menunggu Joonmyeon di luar mobil, ketika ia melihat Joonmyeon sudah datang dan memasukan kopernya dalam bagasi mobil terlebih dahulu, ia melihat pantulan seseorang berdiri tak jauh dari spion mobil neneknya.

"Jongin?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang, Jongin yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, tidak ingin mencari resiko dipukuli lagi oleh Yifan jika ia berani lebih dekat dari pada itu.

"Hampiri saja dia," Sehun terkejut ketika Yifan mendorong punggungnya, "ucapkan salam perpisahan dulu."

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Dengan langkah perlahan ia pun makin lama semakin dekat dengan Jongin. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Memeluknya? Terlalu memalukan. Menciumnya? Lebih memalukan lagi. Atau kah memang—mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Jadi err—kau benar-benar akan pindah?" tanya Jongin memulai percakapan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Ah, ya."

"Pindah sekolah juga?"

"Ya, mau tak mau."

"Oh," Sehun bisa melihat ada sedikit kekecewaan yang tersirat pada wajah Jongin, "Kalau begitu, salam dari Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao."

"Titipkan salamku untuk mereka juga," balas Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Ah dan Sehun—"

"Ya?"

Entah mengapa rasanya tenggorokan Jongin menjadi kering, banyak hal yang ingin ia lontarkan pada orang yang begitu berharga di depannya kini, hanya saja ia terlalu gugup—dan ia tidak pernah segugup ini dalam hidupnya.

"Aku masih janji padamu kan—bahwa aku akan memenangkan tingkat nasional pertandingan basket untukmu," Jongin mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap tepat ke mata Sehun.

"Aku pasti akan membawa piala itu untukmu."

Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar lontaran Jongin, membuat Jongin sedikit malu dengan ucapannya yang kedengarannya bukan seperti dirinya itu. Sehun lalu memeluk Jongin, membuat sang empu langsung terbelalak dan tak berani menatap ke depan di mana ternyata dari tadi Ayah dan Ibu Sehun sedang memerhatikan mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu berjanji seperti itu Jongin—dan aku tidak butuh janjimu yang lain."

"_Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, itu saja._"

.

.

* * *

**a/n:** hahahahahahahahahahaha. Produk gagal. maafkan karena kegejean dan keabsurdan nya (dan tak lupa dengan banyaknya typo) karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah SWT. karena ffn sekarang susah dibuka jadinya aku bikin ff nya apa adanya HAHAHAHA males ngedit lagi sih ya pasti typo adalah ga mungkin gaada hidup aing mah penuh typo bahkan di buku catatan sejarah pun sampai chat di line pun bahkan mungkin nama tengahku adalah typo.

setelah ini mungkin sekalian ff terakhir untuk setahun ini karena aku bakal hiatus panjang, ya gatau sih bakal ngetik2 ff lagi karena untuk setahun ke depan aku harus serius, ini juga udah mulai sibuk banget sama bimbel, les, dll untuk persiapan UN dan SBMPTN ;_; (nasib kelas 12 Ya Allah). do'akan aja ya aku bisa keterima undangan di FSRD ITB semuanya AMIN YA RABBAL ALAMIN Ya Allah impian sejak SD bisa kuliah di sana ;_; makasih ya untuk segala dukungan, review, favorite ff ku untuk selama ini ;_; maaf aku gak update2 ff di akun yg dulu ataupun sebagainya ;_; merasa banyak dosa ;_;

ada yang nonton tlp ina btw? kalo ada semoga bertemu di senayan ya kawan2 seperjuangankuuuhhh! pokoknya kalo ada yang rambutnya pendek bob dan punya tahi lalat 3 biji di dagu itu sayah hahahahahha, miriplah 11/12 ama kiko mizuhara (nyet) (maklum cemburu abis baekyeon terus skrg jidregen ama kiko bias2kuuuu) (11/12 emangnya jumlah member eksoh sekarang eeee eee eeeits tsaah) (eniwei si wyf makin ganteng ya keluar dari exo emang bener ya mantan selalu jadi lebih ganteng) (sayang gakan pernah liat dia joget2 di panggung senayan)

makasih ya semuanya udah baca ff ini dan ff2 ku yang lain! makasih bangeeettt review2 kalian itu moodbooster banget buat aku yang sedang galau huhuhu... ilu all /THROWS SARANG FOR ALL OF YOU MAH FELLOW EK SO EL EK SO EK SO/


End file.
